らき すた 禁じられた半分の思 Lucky Star Forbidden Half Memories
by Alan P.J
Summary: Recontinue story from original.Kanda's life getting more challenging as he will discover the truth of his past life as the warrior universe,and it involving the Lucky Star group into bigger situation! Will he regain his past memories or worst?
1. Prologue

By Alan P.J**  
><strong>

_The _**Story**_ that must not be told..._  
><strong>Chained<strong>_ and locked to preventing letting the outside world to know the truth..._

_Then a light shown itself from the deep dark space...  
>Giving us Hope and <em>**Dream**_...  
>That we don't easily given up...<br>_

_The power we process from the _**Star**_ above...  
>We were meant to be friend...<br>Not a foe...  
><em>

_There's still a chance,if we were _**Lucky**_...  
>To change the unforgettable mistake...<em>

_My unforgettable memories...  
>Things that have to replace or another...<br>To make it different into normal...  
>I will always think of you...<em>

_But I'm sorry for what I did for the cause I have made..._

_Please forgive me,  
>and Good bye Kagami...<em>

_**Messager from Kanda Youzaki...**_

_**Given from an unknown signal...**_

_..._

_**3 YEARS AGO...**_


	2. EP1 Chapter 1 A New Beginning

By Alan P.J**  
><strong>

**らきすた 禁止ハーフの思い出 **

**Lucky Star Forbidden Half Memories**

_**Episode 1 Chapter 1/3**_

_**(A New Beginning)**_

* * *

><p>In the far away universe,the galaxy called <strong><em>Nextos<em>**...  
>The story of that galaxy was flawless and cruel,but now it was over...<br>A truth hero name _**Arken**_ has finally defeated the _Evil Ruler name_ _**Nel Touchi**_...

The kingdom is recover and everything was in peace and harmony...  
><em><strong>Princess Iryles<strong>_ _the daughter of King Nextos_ is taking her responsible to protect her peoples...

As she become the protector of the universe...  
>There is another problem...<p>

A teenage girl walk outside the kingdom watching the star beyond her reach...  
>She acts emotionless, spoiled and mysterious, giving her a typical of her loneliness personality...<br>Her name was _**Valoria Reclaimbel**_,the assistant of the _**Great Warrior Arken Norncer**_ who been Chosen by the King Nextos for the last long years...

She seem to be thinking of something...  
>Something she want to do that she couldn't do...<br>**_Princess Iryles_** look for her as they found themselves in a mystical garden like and ask her about feeling...

**Princess Iryles:**Are you feeling alright... _**Ria**_?  
>The princess say her nickname by Arken...<p>

**Valoria:**Is just that... I couldn't believe what happen that time... I just could not forget...**  
><strong>

**Princess Iryles:**He gave us our world,he defeated Nel and everything... is now at peace and harmony...

But Valoria disagreed...  
><strong>Valoria:<strong>But what about Arken then? Will he deserve it?**  
><strong>

**Princess Iryles:**We all know it was his choice... he decide to do to protect the universe...

**Valoria:**But why...

**Princess Iryles:**Like I told you... he didn't have a choice... what more can he protect the world... He might be somewhere else better...

**Valoria:**Just admit that _**HE'S DEAD! **_**_Princess! *tear*_**  
>Tears came out from her eyes of the sad truth...<p>

Every truth hero never ended well...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**  
><strong><em>Arken(Kanda) VS Nel Touchi<em>**

Inside the kingdom,2 person fighting each other with their Aura sword...  
>It was Arken and Nel were fighting each other to be the Next Ruler...<p>

A sudden critical attack knock down Arken and his aura sword suddenly disappear from his right hand...  
>Nel kick him hard,Arken try to stand still but then...<br>Nel backstab him violently...  
>Blood coming out from him...<br>Arken hardly try to breath or talk...

**Nel:**I though you be stronger Arken,but after all that training back from earth was a foolish thing you ever did... I'm always better than you because I'm always the king! The King who fiercely Kill the Warrior Arken Norncer! You don't even have a chance! HAHAHAHAA! *laugh evilly*

But it did not ended that way...  
>Arken's right hand suddenly respawn his aura sword but it's longer than before...<br>And Arken sacrifice himself by stabing through his body directly at Nel's chest...

**Nel:**_Ugh! __Th... is... cann...not... be hap... pen... ing... *blood coaf*_ _Wh...y...__?  
><em>Nel's heart was stab by Arken...  
>Nel could not resist the pain to death of Nel himself...<p>

But Arken felt much more pain than him but he resist and pass away in a short time...  
>That was the most painful memory that Valoria ever remember...<p>

**_The Death of the Enemy cause from the Hero's Scarification ..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Return to Reality*<strong>_

**Valoria:**I just don't understand him at all! WHY WOULD HE DIE IN SUCH WAY! It was my mission to protect him! But now! HE'S GONE! We couldn't bring him back anymore! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO DIE! *continue crying*

Princess Iryles knew Valoria is still thinking about that...  
>She felt the same why as well as sad,despair and losing every soul in them have been disappear...<br>But she wanted to give Valoria something valuable...**  
><strong>

**Princess Iryles:**But there is still a way... that is why I'm giving you a new mission to you... Here take this...  
>A flashing object on Iryles hand...<p>

**Valoria:**This is... *shock*

**Princess ****Iryles****:**This is belong to you now... before... he left... I'm give you Half of his Power... take it...

**Valoria:**No... I can't... I can't take this!

**Princess Iryles:**Even _**Armas **_and _**Iarius **_have sacrifice themselves to protect him... Now I'm giving it to you... you are the only person I can trust...

There were no other word from her...  
>Valoria wants to know what Princess Iryles wants to give her the mission...<p>

**Valoria:**What am I suppose to do with his power?**  
><strong>

**Princess Iryles:**I want you to use his power to go back in time to search for Arken's past on earth... on that Incident Day...

**Valoria:**But Princess... if I travel back in time... it could destroy the future by crossing different path creating TIME PARADOX! This will cause the sake of everyone and him... That is just critical Princess!

**Princess ****Iryles****:**Not without his power hold onto you... that is why I'm giving it to you Ria... to change the universe's fate... lies in you... you are the only person I can trust the most... please... don't let him die again...

Valoria doesn't have a choice...  
>But she wanted to bring him back alive as well...<br>And so she Agreed...  
><strong>Valoria:<strong>I'm going back to bring him back with by using his power... I will find him to know the answer myself...

Valoria hold onto Arken's power... what's done is done...  
><strong>Valoria:<strong>I now understand how you feel Princess... I'm going to change everything... I must protect him... at any cost...

Once Valoria took the power,it adsorb her body...  
>Valoria spell to the destination to where she want to go...<strong><br>Valoria:**_Sphrella __Malle__dosle... Earth..._  
>A source of power,cover around her and then she disappear in a flash...<p>

Princess Iryles wishing above the stars and pray for it...  
><strong>Princess Iryles:<strong>No matter how critical or changes cause our life... I wish... everyone... and everything... it will always the same again... if only you were here beside me... *tear*

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Traveling back in time...  
>That science-fic is taking places where her memories returning to the destination she is heading...<br>It may cause risk to the future but she may still remaining her memory...  
>It will replacing her past self to the past and it will change everything...<p>

It is called...

_**TIME TRAVEL!**_

_**...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

When she travel to the end of it,everything was blackout...  
>She felt a strong weakness within her body...<br>She finally travel back in time because she felt this pain feeling before...

Then she hear a man's voice in her head...  
>She couldn't open her eyes cause she was tired and couldn't move...<br>All she heard is a man's voice that she somehow familiar with her...

**Mystery Man:**_Remember __**Ria**__... your mission is to protect him and the Princess,so stay close to them as possible whatever the cause... At that moment I given you my ability because you were in danger from that situation to save them... you have to protect them before she arrive here... there's no turning back... but you're not alone... to protect this peace of the universe is to try your best not to give up hope easily... I know because I trust you... take care...I don't know what is your relationship with her... but I know soon both of you will become friend... __That girl is up to you..._

Then she woken up...  
>But there was nobody there...<br>She stood but her leg felt a great pain...  
>She try to resist...<p>

She was back to the_ Ryoo High School..._

Then someone came and it was _**Nakado Asuha**_**_i the Ryoo School News Reporter_**...**  
><strong>

**Nakado:**This is so thrilling~! I have got to take picture of this in the Ryoo School News Report!  
>Then Nakado found her at there and he was surprise to see her...<p>

**Nakado:**Eh? Hey,aren't you _**Yamato Nagasaki**_?  
>Nakado doesn't know she is an alien,Valoria is now in a body of a female student name <em>Yamato Nagasaki<em>...

* * *

><p><strong>Character Info<strong>  
><em><strong>Yamato Nagamori<strong>_

_Yamato Nagamori_ only appears in _Lucky Star games_ on PS2,PSP and NDS...

* * *

><p><strong>Nakado:<strong>Hey,wait the minute... weren't you _**UP**_ there... hmm... maybe is just my imagination... I want to right down all the report... can I ask you some question...

She stood slowly cause her injured leg...**  
>Yamato:<strong>Save it for later... wait... what do you mean _**UP**_?  
>Then Yamato realize...<br>She doesn't remember how she get down here...  
>It was a mystery to her...<p>

Then they heard people scream...

**Nakado:**Wh-WHAT THE! Both of them jump! This is Suicide Jump! Gonna get my camera!

_She look up from the high building...  
>This is<em>_ where everything change...__**  
><strong>_

**Male:**_KKKAAGGAAMMII !_

**Female:**_KKKAAAANNNDDDAAA !_

Everyone scream of how horror to see a student girl falling from the high distance...

Then strange thing happen...  
>They falling directly to the ground and yet...<br>They were no injury or crack bone...  
>They both safety get to the ground...<br>Both of them faith from the dangerous fall...

_She is in the right place...  
>The Day of that Incident<em>...

...

* * *

><p>Everyone could not believe with their eyes what just happen...<br>Many people don't even know what was going on...

Then suddenly **_Nakado_** and _**Yamato**_ found them and they can't believe with their own eyes like the others...**  
>Nakado:<strong>Wow... did they just... my god... I got to take a photo and bring it up to the News Report!

Yamato saw the Male was her most important person,it was no other than **_Arken Norncer_** as _**Kanda Youzaki**_ in the past...  
>And the person who she hate the most,<em><strong>Kagami Hiiragi <strong>_but inside on her body has another was _**Princess Iryles**_ her past self..

Then Kosuke Narutaki came to see the trouble cause he's a medic!  
><strong>Kosuke:<strong>Is there a problem here?

**Yamato:**Yes! Help me carry that girl for me!

**Kosuke:**Uhhh sure... hey aren't you...?

**Yamato:**Yes! I'm her _**GIRLFRIEND**_! Quickly bring her to the clinic room now!  
>Yamato carry Kanda by herself even she is hurt from her leg,she is still strong...<strong><br>**

**Kosuke:**Wow... what a loving story this end up... *sweat*

**Nakado:**This is going to be in the second page of the News Report!

**Kosuke:**Aren't you going to help me carry her?

**Nakado:**Wha...? Oh yeah right...

Then suddenly Nakado heard a sound from the bushes near by here...  
>There was something at the bushes..<br>**Nakado:**Hey,I think I saw something back there?

**Kosuke:**What was that?

**Nakado:**I don't know... but I have to go check it out!

**Kosuke:**Wait! Where you're going! I have to do this myself... *angry*

Nakado searching for the thing he saw...  
>And when the sudden gloaming appear...<br>Nakado took the picture and it suddenly disappear...  
>A flash from his camera,and it was...<p>

**Nakado:**WOW! that was scary... I wonder what did I take... *shock* a GHOST! ARGHH!

Nakado was too afraid...  
>He threw his camera...<p>

The picture he taken...

it was... _**  
>Ens<strong>_**_ona the Seeker_**

* * *

><p>Ensona walk out of the bushes and step on the camera to destroy it...<p>

It was injured badly from the rooftop...  
>But is still function,but its still have a few energy left in it...<br>It's wrist somehow flashes,it was a call from someone...  
>It receive a call from his wrist...<strong><br>**When it push it's button,Ensona so shock to know who contact it... it was **_Nel Touchi_**...

**Ensona:**_m-m-mAI LorD!_**  
><strong>

**Nel:**Have you accomplish your mission Ensona?**  
><strong>

**Ensona:**M-my LoaRd... gavE ME mORe TIme... sOon as I GEt my hANd ON HIm On tHEM And ThE priNcESS it WilL...

**Nel:**Didn't I told you not to kill them...?

**Ensona:**wHAt... mY lOarD... IT waASS U WhO tOlD mE to ElImaNAte THem...

**Nel:**Didn't I tell you not kill her... I only say you can kill everyone except the princess...

**Ensona:**IM sorry MaI lOraD...

**Nel:**You still don't get it do you... if the princess die... how am I suppose to be KING!

**Ensona:**PleASE My lOrD gIVe me AnOtHeR ChANAcE!

**Nel:**What do you think that I should give you another chance? You still haven't got the chance to kill Arken...

**Ensona:**I wiLL kiLL! HiM! i wiLl ChANgE! iM GunNA kILL hIm! KiLl HiM! kiLL HiM!

**Nel:**Don't think this is easy for you... he still got the Methus energy with him... I don't want him to die... Bring back the princess... and Arken's power... and you're nothing but a pathetic junk...

**Ensona:**M-Y loArD! wAiT! I... I...!  
>The transmission shut as Ensona try to explain...<br>Ensona gone berserk because it was very very angry!  
>Ensona did program to kill anyone except Nel...<p>

**Ensona:**YeS... I HavE To kIlL Him! kIll HiM kIll HIm kilL HiM KiLl HIm KiLL hIM KiLl hIm kIlL HiM KiLl Him KIlL hIm!  
>Then something Ensona heard a person...<br>It was a person a careless voice,it was **Tsukasa Hiiragi**...  
>She was running to the clinic room to find her sister...<p>

Ensona analysis with it's broken eyes it scan the person,it though it was Kagami...  
>The reason was simple,Kagami and Tsukasa are blood-related twins,Ensona analysis the blood cell track in order to find it's target but somehow mistaken...<p>

**Ensona:**I WIllll bRInG bASCK ThE PRInCess... I wIlL hAVe tO kIdnAp heR! tHen ArkEN wiLl cOme!

_Poor Tsukasa...  
>She is going to get kidnap by Ensona...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Kanda finally woke up from the incident,his head hurt a little...  
>And it seem Kanda is inside a room...<br>**Kanda:**Uhh... where am I?

**Yamato:**You're in a classroom...

**Kanda:**Wha...? Why did you bring me here for? Where's Kagami...?

**Yamato:**She's alright... and finally I can see you again...

**Kanda:**Huh? *confuse*

But what he really worry was Kagami...  
>What did Kanda ended to another room?<br>Well basically Yamato take him to another room so that she want to protect him...

Then Ms Fuyuki as the school nurse in Ryoo High School...**  
>Ms Fuyuki:<strong>Ah,it seem you finally wake up Kanda... or should I say hero...

**Kanda:**A Hero? Me?

**Ms Fuyuki:**We all saw what happen at the roof top... I think tomorrow there will be the big news all around the world...

Kanda was surprise himself...  
>He didn't know what just happen that time but you got to admit it was very cool...<p>

**Ms Fuyuki:**And there was another hero too... which is Nagasaki-san who carry you all the way here... She was really care about you... I think you should be proud being her girlfriend...

**Kanda:**Uhh... yeah... sure... *sweat*

Kanda whisper to himself apparently for his own disturbed moments...  
><strong>Kanda talk to himself:<strong>Did it very happen like... seriously? *sweat & surprise*

Yamato ask Ms Fuyuki gently as she speak to her...  
><strong>Yamato:<strong>Umm... I'm sorry to borther you but... can both of us be alone for a while?

**Ms Fuyuki:**Sure... have your time... I be right outside...

And so Ms Fuyuki when out of a classroom...  
>Kanda want to know why did Yamato bring him here...<strong><br>Kanda:**Why did you bring me here anyway...? Why didn't you just caryy me... or at least ask someone to carry me... is so embarass...

**Yamato:**I should ask you the same thing... why did you do such a foolish way... why did you jump off with a flash?

**Kanda:**It wasn't my fault that create these disaster! I was trying to save Kagami! I can't just watch her fall helplessly!

**Yamato:**It doesn't mean you could do that! I just don't want you to DIE AGAIN!

**Kanda:**Die agian? What do you mean?

A sudden reaction came to Yamato...  
>She wasn't aware what she was saying...<br>About what happen to Kanda(Arken) from the future...

Yamato was speechless, and Kanda want to know what she say that...

**Kanda:**What do you mean by Die Agian Huh?

**Yamato:**I... I don't know... I can't... I didn't want to...

* * *

><p>Then another sudden reaction came from the door slam and it was <em><strong>Konata Izumi<strong>_

...

**Konata:**Hey! Has anyone seen Tsukasa?

Kanda was surprise what Konata just said...**  
>Kanda:<strong>What! Isn't she with you?

**Konata:**I'm afraid not... she use to be with us by now... but she still haven't come back... I will keep searching!

**Kanda:**It must be Ensona! We have got to stop him!

**Yamato:**What will you do after that? You can't even defeat him with your own hands! That thing just won't give up easily... It never surrender...

Kanda won't listen and he stand up to find them...**  
>Yamato:<strong>Where are you going?

**Kanda:**I'm going to find them...

**Yamato:**We don't even know where they are!

**Kanda:**... I know who should we ask for help... There is got to be a way... to track them...

**Yamato:**Who?

With a glare of his eyes,he tell her the name from his memories...

**Kanda:**Inside of Kagami's body... _**Iryles**_...

_**To Be Continue...  
>End of Chapter 1<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<br>(Extra Scene)**_

Whenever Nel finish communicate with Ensona at that time...  
>Beside Nel,there was someone listen what them say...<br>That someone was has a girl's voice...

**Mystery Girl:**It won't be necessary that insane robot that you release it from the prison... I seen into the future before... Arken will manage to kill your toy and you...

Nel look worrying than ever,he ask her the topic he want to know more...**  
>Nel:<strong>Is this true that if Arken return to the galaxy... he will kill me and himself?

**Mystery Girl:**Yes,of course... why wouldn't I go to the future to see such an epic dead both of you die... but at least I don't take orders from you... The Future King of the Universe... it may cause something if you know this information...

**Nel:**What do you want... is it_** Audre money **_that you want?

**Mystery Girl:**I don't care about money... I just want to meet someone that looks like me...

**Nel:**Who do you want to meet...

**Mystery Girl:**Oh, and ah... I want to borrow a ship travel to a planet called... uhh.. Earth to find that special person...

Nel wasn't happy that she is using the ship to go somewhere...**  
>Nel:<strong>I will never...

**Mystery Girl:**...Agreed? I know you wouldn't... that is why I have this...

Nel doesn't seem to be surprise...  
>He doesn't look shock but he was not happy at all...<strong><br>Nel:**This? This is nothing important to me... and she doesn't matter with me either...

**Mystery Girl:**You sure you don't know what it is? Well that's lame... only my existent know how to use it... this object represent our reputation of our race... but none of it matter now cause only 2 on this universe still living... Me... and Valoria...

**End of Epilogue**


	3. EP1 Chapter 2 Broken Promise

By Alan P.J**  
><strong>

**らきすた 禁止ハーフの思い出 **

**Lucky Star Forbidden Half Memories**

_**Episode 1 Chapter 2/3**_

_**(Broken Promise)**_

* * *

><p>From the previous chapter...<br>_**Tsukasa Hiiragi**_ was mistaken been kidnap by _**Ensona The Seeker**_...

And now Kanda is going to save her!  
>But to find her...<br>He will need help of _**Iryles**_ which is inside of _**Kagami's body**_!

Will he manage to save her in time?

**To Be Continue...**

_Like if that would happen!_ XD

* * *

><p>Anyway... let the story begin!<p>

Right now,Kanda is heading to the Medic Supply Room to find **Iryles(Kagami)** if she could help "them" look for Tsukasa...  
>When I write "them",it mean someone been following her and this is where <em><strong>Yamato<strong>_ shows up...

Once they get to the Room...  
>It was empty...<br>But instead,they found _**Ko Yasaka**_...

**Ko Yasaka:**Oh Hey! Yamato! and _Hero!_ **Looking for someone?  
><strong>She was surprise to see him...**  
><strong>

**Kanda:**Have you seen _**Iryl**_... I mean... Kagami? Isn't she suppose to be here?  
>He nearly said the name of the girl she once knew...<p>

**Ko Yasaka:**Ohh... about her... well... is like this... her parent was so worry of her bad condition... and so they end up taking her to a hospital right about now...

**Kanda:**_AT THE **HOSPITAL**_! ?

**Ko Yasaka:**Yeah... shocking isn't it? Why you ask?

As Kanda was shock to know...  
>He didn't know that would happen...<p>

**Yamato:**This... wasn't suppose to happen that way... did I created a _time paradox_?  
>As Yamato talk to herself,Kanda heard and ask her...<p>

**Kanda:**_Time Para_what? What do you mean by that exactly...?

**Yamato:**Is... is nothing...

**Kanda:**Anyway... we should get to the hospital and fast!

**Ko Yasaka:**Hey does anyone hear what I just say?

**Kanda:**Not now Yasaka-san... is a long story.. but I will explain to you later... Gotta go!

Then Ko Yasaka didn't know what is going on...

Then she ask Yamato shocking to know...  
><strong>Ko Yasaka:<strong>Hey Yamato what is going on!

**Yamato:**I will explain to you later... I have to follow him...

As they leave,Ko Yasaka turn blur as she doesn't know what is going on  
><strong>Ko Yasaka:<strong>CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON!

* * *

><p><strong>Info:<em>Ryoo High School<em>** is located on **Saitama,Kasukabe in Japan**  
>And I have to did some <span>research<span> to find the closest Hospital to the Ryoo High School and I found was _**Kasukabe Kisen Hospital**_ which is locate there

And another thing I have found on my research that it could be possible the fact...  
>That the<em><strong>Kasukabe Kisen Hospital<strong>_ is where _**Kanata**_ give birth to _**Konata**_...  
>But I'm not sure if it's true <em>cause<em> I will need the help of a nurse for that...

o(=w=)b  
>*thumbs up*<p>

* * *

><p>As they when out of the school...<br>The cloud suddenly change...

It was dark and bigger cloud coming toward far distance,it's looks like it about to rain heavily soon...

...and **"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!**"

**Minoru:**So... are we going to close the sport event? I mean... we been sitting here for a long time doing nothing here...  
><strong>Alan P.J:<strong>No Way! I got this job to be viewing myself to the world! How can I miss my chance for that! I will have to change the weather myself! _Abracadabra_~!

But somehow I couldn't save it...

**It start raining heavily**...

**Akira:**What a bad luck you have...**  
>Minoru:<strong>I though you are the writer of this story that can change the story... how come you let it that way?  
><strong>Alan P.J:<strong>Well sometimes whenever I say "**I CAN'T**" on the sentence,it mean "**I CAN**" make thing more complicated as usual... get it...? huh?

**Akira:**... I'm living with another idiot...

**Alan P.J: **_**I KNOW ****~!**_  
><strong>Minoru:<strong>Eh! Who's the another idiot!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<br>Let's have a check on with the OC characters...  
>What have they been through after the time paradox?<p>

Nicoles was with Hanasu at the Medic Supply Camp  
>Nicoles's body is cover with bandage all over his body...<strong><br>** Nicoles and Ms Kuroi are talking each other and they are almost talk to the most dangerous part of all...

Ms Fuyuki and Ms Hikaru left the room for two of them...

Ms Kuroi and Nicoles are having a dramatic moment alone together...**  
><strong>The only topic was about Kanda... after the scenario happen...

**Ms Kuroi:**So umm... How much do you know about that Kanda?

**Nicoles:**Not much... he is a student... and I heard some people said that he is your cousin... how?

And the truth will say...  
><strong>Ms Kuroi:<strong>Well... to tell you the truth... I'm not his cousin...

Nicoles know she isn't Kanda's cousin but he continue to ask her question...  
><strong>Nicoles:<strong>Then... why are you still lie to him even he isn't...?

**Ms Kuroi:**Actually... I was hoping that I can still be younger if someone calling me cousin...

As Ms Kuroi laugh happily to herself...  
>The rain suddenly interupted them from looking through the window...<br>**Ms Kuroi:**It started raining? I guess the sport event is over then... I have to go now...  
>When Ms Kuroi was going to leave,Nicoles wanted to ask her how did she find Kanda...<p>

**Nicoles:**Wait! I still have one more to ask!

Then when everything was complicated,Konata Izumi was bang into the door and was surprising shocking...  
><strong>Konata:<strong>Sensei! We got a major problem! Tsukasa may have been kidnap!  
><strong>Ms Kuroi:<strong>What the heck do you mean may? Isn't she with you all along?  
><strong>Konata:<strong>Ohh... noo... when Kagami wakes up... she will kill me!  
>Ms Kuroi:Alright calm down... whether if this getting more complicated... let's just calm down and settle this...<p>

Then another bang on the door!  
>Ms Fuyuki was surprising shocking and asking them where is Kanda and Yamato...<br>**Ms Fuyuki:**Have you seen Yamato and Kanda?

**Ms Kuroi:**Umm... no... why?

**Ms Fuyuki:**They when missing...

**Ms Kuroi:**Oh that is just perfect! *angry* Another missing student!

Nicoles though it could possibly that Ensona kidnap them...

**Nicoles:**_Ensona_... I got to find them!

**Ms Kuroi:**Where are you going by yourself! You got to take a rest!

**Nicoles:**No you wouldn't understand...

**Ms Kuroi:**Understand what? You do the same act as Kanda when I found him...

**Nicoles:**Found him? So it's true...

**Don't ever said "NO"**  
><strong>or you may get<strong> _anteriorly _...

_(whatever that mean...)_

* * *

><p>At that moment...<br>Ko Yasaka have no idea what is going on...

Until now...

She enter to her _Anime Research Club room_ and she have to found out what is going on...  
>There were only Hiyori and Patty in there...<p>

**Hiyori:**Oh Kou-senpai!

**Patty:**Your back!

Hiyori:Why did _Mai_-senpai scold you at that time?

**Ko Yasaka:***sigh*_**Boss**_ _(refer to Maiyumi)_ order me to follow her then suddenly she just scold me... and so I go pick up some of her stuff to her and I heard she is looking for a student name Kosuke which he is going to leave this school...

**Patty:**Seriously?

**Ko Yasaka:**Yeah... HEY WAIT THE MINUTE! What am I saying right now! Does any of you have any idea what is going on after the incident!

**Hiyori & Patty:**WHAT! YOU DIDN'T KNOW!

**Hiyori:**After the incident,a major news was spread a over the school! Tsukasa Hiiragi gone missing!

**Ko Yasaka:**You mean Kagami's twin younger sister? That's Horrible!

**Patty:**WhAT! Tsukasa is missing! Oh the Horror! What in the world is going on!

**Ko Yasaka:**No wonder they left in a hurry...

**Patty:**Where did they go?

**Ko Yasaka:**I think they when to the closest hospital... I think is _**Kasukabe Kisen Hospital**_...

**Patty:**I see.. well would you look at the time! I have to go home now! I will see you girls later...

**Ko Yasaka:**Take care...

Then Hiyori felt strange about Patty all of the sudden that chill her spine...

**Hiyori:**Wait the minute... somethings not right here...

**Ko Yasaka:**What do you mean _Hiyorin_?

**Hiyori:**She doesn't even have an umbrella to go out...

Then someone came in... it was Patty...

**Patty:**HELLO EVERYONE! Eh... just the two of you? SO what did I miss?

Two of them staring at Patty and they were worrying of her...

**Patty:_ OH~! _**I'm just joking! Don't worry! I did brought my umbrella this time!

Both of them relief that she is alright...

**Hiyori:**Ohh... I though that was something scary gonna happen...

**Ko Yasaka:**I though you were mind-freak Patty...

**Patty:Who's Patty?**

**A sudden shock... as they stare at Patty again...  
><strong>

**Ko Yasaka:**Are you alright?

**Patty:**What are you guys talking about? I'm... _who am I...?_

* * *

><p>A mystery girl running in the hallway through the rain outside...<br>But she isn't an originally person...

Who the Heck is she...?  
><em>Another nemesis?<em>

_Erase Memory!_

_This is BAD..._**_  
><em>**

_**To be Continue...?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Immediately<strong>...

As the rain coming toward the city of Saitama in Japan...  
>Things may get a little... scary<br>In an unknown location,there was a female student tied up by a strange string...

It was Tsukasa Hiiragi get into the _**wrong ransom situation**_...

**Info: **_**Ransom**_ is to hold a victim to bring an item to extort money or property to secure their release, or it can refer to the sum of money involved. Although ransom is usually demanded only after the kidnapping of a person, it is not unheard of for thieves to demand ransom for the return of an inanimate object or body part.

* * *

><p>The drop of the rain wakes Tsukasa up...<p>

**Tsukasa:**Where am I?

She was still drizzled and confused where or what is going on...  
>The first thing she saw was her sister Kagami Hiiragi right in front standing...<p>

**Tsukasa:**Onee-chan? Is that you?

**Ensona:**YoU HavAE awAKEN... PRiNCesSss...  
>A sudden lighting storm shows a horrible Ensona's scrapface like a dead skeleton...<br>That was not Kagami Hiiragi!  
>Whenever he say Princess is like a hissing of a snake... *hisssss~*<br>And the strange string I said before? It made out of it's tent*cle hair thingy... crazy isn't it?

Tsukasa almost wanted to scream but she couldn't cause she was too scare to hold her breath...  
>Her whole body slivering as she was cold and frighten...<p>

**Ensona:**Do nOt WOrRy pRiNcESSssss... I WIlL nOT hurt yOu... By ThE ORdEr Of LoARD NeL... YoU aRe TRhe BAIt For ArkEN...

Ensona's arm turn into a shape like an broken axe create from it's broken part...  
>And then it violently pull Tsukasa's hair toward his scary face...<p>

**Ensona:**wHEN The heRo FiNALLY cOME TO ResCUe tHe pRinCesSsss... I geT My ChaNCe To CatcH hIm... AnD tHen LoARD nEL will Be pLEaSeD MEE!

From the pull of Tsukasa's hair she was in pain and she trying to say she is innocent...**  
>Tsukasa:<em>Eh!<em> I'M NOT THE PERSON YOU LOOKING FOR! I'M INNOCENT!**

Ensona shut her mouth by using it's tent*cle covering her mouth shut...

**Ensona:**SiLENce! OR yOu WIll BE KIll INSAtEaNdLY...

Then sudden strange reaction from Ensona...  
>As Ensona suddenly felt down from it knee and releasing Tsukasa...<br>Ensona talking to itself like a some sort of a typewriting... *KaTING~!*

**Ensona:**MUsT NoT KiLL tHe prINCeSs... mUsT NoT KiLll PrINcESSsss... Must NOt kILLLLL!

A sound of a crack from Ensona's head suddenly snap and it seem that Ensona was being mind-control...

**Ensona:**i'M BeInG CONTrOl bY ThaT SCUmbaG! ThaT Field! I WanT TO _**kIlL**_ HiM! **_KiLL kiLl kkkKkKKIIlIlIL KIlL KILLLLLkLKIU,lkLKiLKkoiLKiLKliLILKLILKLIL aaAaaAAhhHHHHHH__H ABSJKODFSADGBIWSCFRWEG UIOCJENOGBUIPFEBIFGVIBDFSBYSD!_**

Ensona gone berserk and it's destroy every object it see with it's own fist and kick-ass...

Tsukasa doesn't know what is going on...  
>While Ensona being insanity,Tsukasa got her chance to escape...<br>She ran away far distance...  
>She was actually in a park with weird statues...<p>

Ensona keeps on destroying everything!  
>Tsukasa try not to look back and keeps on running far away...<br>But when she was on her way to the end of the path...  
>A force-field was blocking the whole park,there are no escape...<br>And she quickly hide behind a big tree before Enosna notice...

Ensona's voice suddenly change to a **_G Major_** as in... a demon voice as example of it...

**Ensona:**Ohhh PrInCEsssssss... ComE oUt cOme OuT WheRE evaR U RAh! *grin devilish***  
><strong>

**Tsukasa's mind:**Pleeass... someone... _Help me!_

* * *

><p>Raining Heavily in Saitama,Japan...<br>Kanda and Yamato were running all the way to the Kasukabe Hospital to find Iryles(Kagami)

Better hurry before it's too late!

**Kanda:**Hurry up Ria!**  
><strong>

**Yamato:**Why did you want to see her! You didn't tell me the whole reason!

**Kanda:**We're going to ask Iryles whether if Iryles know where she is!

**Yamato:**But how are you so sure she is going to help us! How will she know!

**Kanda:**I remember when I was having flashback... It came to me... I felt it... Iryles can help us find Tsukasa!

**Yamato:**I don't care what is going on but... we have to destroy Ensona no matter what...

As they finally to the Hospital,Kanda quickly ask the nurse around the corner where is Kagami/Iryles...

Nurse told Kanda the location and he ran up the stairs without using elevator...

As they run up the stair and running the whole hospital searching for 1 person...

When they found it! Open the door,She was on the bed...

**Kanda:**Found her at last...

But strangely,there was nobody around...

But at least he got his chance to talk to Kagami/Iryles...

She was alone and it was a perfect chance to talk to her...

Beside that,Kanda sense a strange way of why does this felt so abnormal...  
>Kanda felt a sudden feeling that it sense itself doing on it own...<br>**Kanda talk to himself:**I don't know why but... I felt this strange feeling all of the sudden... somethings not right...

As Kanda walk toward and he wanted to try out the Mind Traveler he done before to Kagami's mind to find Iryles...

**Kanda talk to himself:**Maybe if I could use mind travel then... maybe I can find her...

Kanda led his hand onto Kagami/Iryles's forhead and Kanda close his eyes and somehow traveling through her mind...

Then a hand led out grabbing Kanda's hand...  
>She was awake all along...<p>

**Iryles(Kagami):**You don't have to do that... I'm awake... I know this would might come...

By the serious look from her eyes,it was **Iryles **talking to Kanda...

**Kanda:**You knew? Then why did you let it happen!

**Iryles:**I refuse with all of the condition and pay more attention on taking you back!

**Kanda:**Iryles! I'm asking for your help to help me find Tsukasa! She have been kidnap by Ensona! I have to save her!

**Iryles(Kagami):**What is more important right now is you return and help us! That's why I'm here because of Nel's selfishness destroy our peaceful world!

**Kanda:**I can't just leave behind like that! I don't wanna go back! Not until we save her!

**Iryles(Kagami):**Arken! Nel wanted to marry me only to become the King Galaxy! What he did to our world into chaos after the war! We have to head back!

**Kanda:**I will not let anyone die!

**Iryles:**My father is DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!

Kanda heard the word of "dead"...  
>Is a bit hash and emotional mixed with anger and sad...<p>

**Kanda:**I... I'm so sorry...

With all the shouting she crying and she tries to forget the past...**  
>Iryles:<strong>No... I was the one who should be sorry... I heard that a hundred times from you... I don't blame you... if you wish to stay... I will have to given up by marrying to Nel...

Kanda felt for her for the cause of what she did for him at the rooftop...  
>He trust in her...<strong><br>Kanda:**Alright... I will come with you... what is more important right now is to go back right?

As Yamato arrived,she found out they are in the room together...

**Kanda:**Yamato! I have to go back! I have to help Iryles and stop Nel!

**Yamato:**What are you talking about! You're not going anywhere! You need to get stronger!

Kanda was angry about Yamato...

**Kanda:**Why do you always denied my every choices! I'm have my own choices! I have to go back!

**Yamato:**You can't leave this planet until I say so!

**Kanda:**This isn't fair! Iryles is in trouble and you just forget about it!

**Yamato:**I don't care about anyone... only the risk of you that is important!

**Kanda:**THEN TELL ME WHY!

**Yamato:**I CAME FROM THE FUTURE ALRIGHT! AND I DON'T WANNA WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN!

A sudden shock,nobody say a word... even as Iryles shock to know...

**Kanda:**Wh... what are you talking about?

**Yamato:**I came from the future... to settle things right! You die from sacrifice yourself by killing Nel and yourself...

**Kanda:**You mean... your from the FUTURE? woW.. woW..wOW... Hold... hold ON! Is this some kind of a joke!

**Yamato:**Do I look like joking to you? It was the Princess who told me to change everything...

**Iryles:**Me?

Yamato look directly at Iryles...

**Yamato:**Look,I know this sound confused.. but I am saying the truth... By the time at the rooftop he didn't get his chance to fight... he's not fully recover! I was you who came here and he almost get killed by Ensona! Because of you!

**Kanda:**This is none of her business Ria! You're trying to lie because you don't want me to leave this place! But I'm not going listen to you! Come on Iryles!

Kanda grab Iryles's hand and ran out to the hospital...

**Yamato:**WAIT! ARKEN!

**Iryles:**Where are we going!

**Kanda:**We're going back! Take me back and let me get to Nel! I wanna know who he very is!

* * *

><p>Kanda and Iryles run away from the hospital through out the rain...<br>They when and hide to a street corner...  
>They cloth are soaked wet and felt cold...<p>

**Kanda:**I think we lost her...

**Iryles:**Why are you running away from her? Is it because your scare?

**Kanda:**_**NO!**_ Is just that...  
>Kanda look at her and his face turn red...<strong><br>**

**Kanda:**Is... is just that... I don't believe her... *blush*  
>Even as Iryles is still in Kagami's body with a soaked shirt and some sexy body and ... you get the idea...<p>

**Iryles:**But what if she was telling the truth... if you go back... that you will die... it feels like it's my fault...

**Kanda:**It wasn't your fault... It was me who ruin everything... if it isn't for her... I would have choose the other I would get kill... and in fact... that I didn't do anything at that time... I didn't even do anything at that time... I wasn't fighting or protecting... all I do there was waiting and sacrifite myself... what's the point even going back... I'm hopeless... I don't wanna die...

Kanda wasn't sure what to do...  
>Iryles knows how to help him...<br>**  
>Iryles:<strong>Don't worry I will help you this time...

**Kanda:**What...? Didn't you said that you have to take me back...?

**Iryles:**We didn't know it for sure but we will try to help the person in danger before we leave... we have to go back and ask for help...

**Kanda:**What if she trying to train me again... I don't trust her anymore... even I try to... *sweat*

**Iryles:**You can't do anything without any help... we're a team... we're going to stop Ensona.. we will have to fight together

Kanda smile and understood,Kanda trust Iryles more than anyone else...

**Kanda:**Alright... I trust you... so what now?

**Iryles:**_"I will go inside of your body"_...

**Kanda:**SAY! WHaaAATT!

Iryles:Why are you shouting all of the sudden! Listen... when I enter your body and you will process my power to fight Ensona...

**Kanda:**Ohh... I see... But what about Kagami's body? If you enter my body what will happen to her? We can't just let her outside alone...

**Iryles:**You're right... we will just have to put her back to the hospital and find Ria...

**Kanda:**Ok sound like a plan... it's getting dark soon with all the rain... we better get back quickly before we start seacrhing...

**Iryles:**Before we go I have one more thing to ask...

**Kanda:**Yes?

**Iryles:**Will you promise me whether... this will be our new promise...

**Kanda:**New What?

**Iryles:**I don't even think you remember but you break my promise that time but I forgive you...

**Kanda:**Opps... I felt sorry about it...

**Iryles:**And now we will make a new one... Promise me that we're gonna survive without separate each other...

As Kanda nod his head,the power exchange begin...  
><strong>Kanda:<strong>Ok... let's do this...

Iryles Enter his body and left behind Kagami's body...  
>A shivering feeling that it's like a ghost goes into Kanda's body...<p>

**Kanda:**Ugggg... *silvering* ...is kinda strange feeling I had...

As Kanda try to warm himself rubbing his hand together, a purple force-shield came out from his hand...

**Kanda:**Wow.. what is this?

**Iryles:**This power is called **Shiera**,I was born to have this power,it said that the force is like the universe that spin around to give energy

**Kanda:**Cool... but it's strange that my voice suddenly come with with your voice... when will I know when you wanna talk...

**Iryles:**Enough talking... we have to put her back before she's wake up...

**Kanda:**Oh yeah right...

Kanda or Iryles carry Kagami back to the hospital and Kanda wan to know something about his previous promise to her...

**Kanda:**So what did exactly did I break the promise?

**Iryles:**_"We must be together even we're fated not to be together..."_

_**To Be Continue...  
><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Extra Scene)<strong>_

Previously,Nioles as going to find out about Ms Kuroi of knowing more about Kanda's amnesia causes...

**Nicoles:**I see... so you know...

And then Konata corupted themby telling Kanda's truth...

**Konata:**Enough of this chit-chat! We have to find Tsukasa and fast!  
><strong>Ms Kuroi:<strong>I think Konata's right... well if I were Kanda... where would I be?

Ms Fuyuki:Wait! Maybe this would helpus get them!  
>Ms Fuyuki held a note printed a computer Arial print paper... OH FOR GOD SAKE IS A PIECE OF PAPER!<p>

**Ms Kuroi:**A note?  
><strong>Ms Fuyuki:<strong>Could this be the evidence of the bomb?  
><strong>Nicoles:<strong>I can't tell... this note shouldn't be written... this is a warning...

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sending this letter it have a reason..."<em>

_"However this is a evidence or a warning to be told"_

_"But bringing futile can never exist even it did..."_

_"Danger can only lead to nowhere but fear..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ms Fuyuki:<strong> What does it mean by "_Danger_"... We must let this note to the Headmaster!**  
><strong>

**Konata:**Then why didn't you do that in the first place then... *sweat*

**Nicoles:**I don't know but we cannot let this out,if anyone know about this it could be risky...

**Ms Kuroi:**What are you talking about! This prove that someone tries to blow up the whole school and almost kill you!

**Nicoles:**Do you want to shut the school down!

A complete silent and Nicoles continue his words...

**Nicoles:**Trust me... thing may get confusing but don't tell anyone about this... or we will be in danger as the message said...

**Konata:**I think he's insane...

**Ms Kuroi:**Even he is... but he's easily lose his temper... and quite handsome...

Appear through the room window raining outside...  
>Mystery Monk watched them...<br>And when the lighting strike,he disappear...

_Did he send those letter?_

**End of Epilogue  
><strong>


End file.
